


stop being so damn pretty

by asforthesoundtrack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asforthesoundtrack/pseuds/asforthesoundtrack
Summary: Dan makes a Dailybooth account.





	stop being so damn pretty

There it was. In black and white. Just staring at Dan from his chunky laptop screen. 

**Phil** commented on this picture:

_ stop being so damn pretty dan howell _

It couldn’t be real. It wasn’t--there was no way. 

But it _ was. _

Of course, Dan couldn’t pretend he hadn’t been hoping for this. Their tweets and DMs and texts had been straying further and further from the realm of innocence recently and Dan had been working up the courage to add Phil on Skype for a solid week now…

But still. Phil wasn’t only calling him pretty, which would be a whole thing just by itself. Phil said he was _ so damn pretty. _ And he needed to stop _ because it was actually causing Phil pain. _

Not to mention, Dan hadn’t even given Phil the link to his Dailybooth. Which meant that Phil had gone searching for Dan himself. As in, Dan was that important to Phil. Already.

It was enough to knock him off his feet--even though he was stretched out rather catlike on his bed.

He barely had the chance to let it wash over him, though, as something was propelling him back to Twitter. Of course, there was an @ reply waiting for him already. 

And. well...looks like Phil had answered his own question. So, with his bottom lip trapped tightly under his teeth and fingers still shaking, he typed out a short “haha you found mee”. 

If Phil wanted to DM him after that, then that was up to him. Dan wasn’t going to ask him what he really thought of that photo. He was--

Oh fuck _ that. _

Something deeper than mere curiosity sent Dan digging around on the bed for his phone, a giant goofy smile fighting its way onto his face the whole time. This was bigger than a DM. He couldn’t say why, but Dan _ had _to text Phil about this. 

***

Phil had only just thought about opening his DMs when his phone buzzed. He knew right away who it was. 

Which was exactly why he couldn’t read that text.

He hadn’t just typed out those words. That comment that would absolutely change everything. 

No, it was some demon that entered his brain and made him a trillion times braver in those few seconds. But it left as soon as it had come, and the terror that replaced it forced Phil to close out of Dailybooth and curl up in a ball on his tiny uni bed with burning cheeks and a head full of uncertainties. 

And now his phone was calling out to him too.

Well, patience never had been one of his strong suits. Screwing his eyes tight, he pulled his phone out from under his leg and sucked in a long, deep breath before opening his eyes. 

At least Dan knew now, right? Maybe things could finally calm down in Phil’s brain once he had a clear indication of Dan’s feelings.

Or, mostly clear anyway. Damn the hundreds of kilometres between them.

**Dan:** _sooo.. was that a good first dailybooth then?_

Fuck. It was a billion times better than _ good _, but Phil couldn’t just say that.

Could he?

**Phil:** _Good? Dan have u seen some of my first booths?_

**Dan:** _...maybe O.o_

Fuck fuck _ fuck. _ Dan wasn’t gonna make this easy for him, was he?

**Phil:** _Well don’t let this go to ur head or anything but that photo is actually godlike _

(Did he, Phil Lester, really just say that? And send it?? What was _ in _ him tonight?)

**Dan:** _:o :00_

**Dan:** _so u rly think im pretty_

Phil hid his face in his pillow at that last message. 

What the hell? Here he was, 22 going on 23 in a few months, feeling like he was back in secondary school. Was this how his friends felt when they’d started dating? Was this what Phil had been missing out on all those years?

He felt a distant pang for those missed opportunities, and for all the shitty experiences in uni that couldn’t hold a candle to everything he’s ever felt with Dan.

But maybe it was alright, if all those wasted moments could lead to this.

**Phil:** _...maybe O.o_

**Dan: ** _ maybe?? _

**Phil:** _FINE howll yes!! U r actually prettier than anyone I’ve ever met. By like, a lot. Happy now?_

**Dan:** _well fuck_

**Dan: ** _ extremely xDD _

**Dan:** _i’m sure i said this already but the feeling is mutual. if u were like wondering or whatever >__< _

And there it was. 

In retrospect, it shouldn’t have come as quite a surprise (his cheeks still burned at the memory of Dan’s “pics or it didn’t happen” tweet from a few days ago), and yet… 

Cliche as it was, he couldn’t help feeling like this wasn’t something that happened to him. Sure, there was Charlie and all those people who’d found him through YouTube, guys Phil flirted shamelessly with because god, he was lonely. 

But he never wanted any of them as much as he wanted Dan. As much as he—oh _ fuck_—needed Dan. 

And then of course, his dumb brain had to ruin it all by letting off a chorus of alarm bells. 

_ He has a _ girlfriend! _ What the hell are you doing, you can’t be that arsehole! _

_ Yeah, but...she’s going off to uni. And Dan said he couldn’t see them lasting much longer. _

_ Yeah, but that’s not because of me! _

Or was it? 

With a start, he sat up straight and snatched his phone up again. Shitting fuckballs, he couldn’t leave Dan hanging, not after that last text! 

But then, how the hell was he supposed to answer that?

**Phil: ** _ O_____o _

*** 

Dan couldn’t look at his phone. What was even _ happening _ tonight? Was he… 

No. 

He couldn’t believe it. After years and years of pushing this down, telling himself he couldn’t be… this. 

Good things didn’t happen to Dan. He didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Phil. Any second now, something was going to pop up, ruin this all for the two of them. 

Maybe even Dan himself. 

Then his phone vibrated again, sending his heart skyrocketing and every cell in his body freezing in terror. 

The burning curiosity won out though, as it always does when it comes to Phil, and he reached out a shaking hand to check the message anyway. 

**Phil:** _this would be that point in the movie where I’d kiss you… if there weren’t hundreds of kilometres between us and I didn’t have a whole life to pack up by next wk :/// _

The force of his longing sent Dan crashing backwards into his pillows all over again. 

So that was the catch. 

Oddly enough, with all the talking they’d been doing recently, it was hard to believe Phil was all the way in Manchester and not just down the road. Dan’s talked to some pretty great people online before… but Phil was so much _ more _ than great. 

In some ways, he felt like an extension of Dan himself. _ And they hadn’t even met in person. _

Clearly, that had to change.

**Dan:** _:((( what r the train prices for reading to manchester next wk? i could help u unpack? _

**Phil:** _Omg <33 _

**Phil: ** _ Don’t get me wrong I’d rly <33 tht but I also don’t wanna make things akward with my parents u know? _

**Dan:** _oh i kno big time_

**Phil:** _But they take holidays all the time! I’m sure we can find a time soonish plus we’d have the whole house to ourselves O.o_

_ The whole house… _ and followed by that emoticon?

Was Phil really implying…?

Well, Dan certainly wouldn’t refuse!

**Dan:** _soonish?_

**Phil:** _ I mean as long as we can get things to work out? I can help pay for the train tix since ur coming up to me and all _

**Phil:** _Unless u want me to come down to reading? _

**Dan:** _oh u dont wanna be here trust me_

**Dan:** _and ty! but u dont have to i mean i can save some from asda its fine_

**Phil:** _Ok if ur sure! But I swear on my life we’re gonna make this happen one way or another howll_

They were. 

Dan couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this strongly about something. But god, was it good.

Clearly, making a Dailybooth was the best decision he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 And happy 10 years to this iconic comment!
> 
> [Reblog](https://phloridas.tumblr.com/post/187754177846/stop-being-so-damn-pretty) / [Retweet](https://twitter.com/phloridas/status/1173575549245173761)


End file.
